1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated articles and, more particularly, to an article having a transmutable lighting element with an integrated circuit and a decorative stone.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,578 to Westmoland discloses an article of jewelry having two plates which sandwich a battery between them and electrically connected to a lighting element. In some embodiments, the article includes a microchip to vary the illumination characteristics of the lighting element. Westmoland does not disclose the combination of a transmutable lighting element and a decorative stone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,433 to Ohlund discloses an illuminated necklace having a plurality of electrically conductive beads, a power source, and an illuminated pendant. When a person wearing the necklace moves, the beads intermittently form an electrical circuit thereby causing the pendant to flash. Ohlund does not disclose a transmutable lighting element wherein the colors fade from one to the next.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,364 to Day et al. discloses a light-emitting beaded necklace having a plurality of selectively illuminated beads and a pendant. The beads and the pendant are connected to an integrated circuit which causes each item to be illuminated sequentially. Day also does not disclose a transmutable lighting element wherein the colors fade from one to the next nor the combination of a transmutable lighting element and a decorative stone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,965 to Kamara discloses an article of jewelry having two plates which sandwich a battery between them and electrically connected to a lighting element. Kamara does not disclose the combination of a transmutable lighting element, a decorative stone and a two-part switch.